


Счастье

by Чиф (Chif)



Series: Пути [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: Стив должен был просто вернуть камни на законные места, но когда царица Асгарда даёт тебе совет... лучше её послушаться.





	Счастье

Опустошение. Вот что Стив чувствовал, когда поднимался с камнями на платформу. 

Пьянящее чувство победы прошло почти сразу, стоило только увидеть Тони: умирающего, обменявшего свою жизнь и счастье ради спасения Вселенной. Потом, минуя отрицание и гнев, он сразу перешёл к торгу: у нас есть камни, мы можем вернуть всё назад; у нас есть машина времени, мы можем попробовать что-то сделать; у нас есть боги, волшебники, инопланетяне, учёные и говорящие дерево и енот, чёрт возьми! Разве мы не способны его вернуть? 

Ладно, возможно торг и гнев у него шли рука об руку.

Ответ на все его вопросы был неизменен. Нет. Нет, нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Верни камни, смирись, живи дальше.

Но как Стив мог?

*

— Стивен, — Фригга по-матерински ласково дотронулась до его ладони и улыбнулась. — Вы были и будете хорошим другом для моего сына, поэтому я дам вам совет. На последнем перекрёстке пространства и времени вам нужно повернуть не туда, куда показывает этот компас. И вы найдёте своё счастье.

Стив улыбнулся. И ни на грамм ей не поверил. Хотелось повторить на бис тот монолог, который он читал Тони в две тысячи пятнадцатом. Про семью, лёд, кого-то другого и дом, которым стала для него база “Мстителей”.

Оставшийся без хозяина и лежащий в руинах дом.

— Вам сложно поверить, я понимаю, — Фригга вздохнула. — Но вам стоит попробовать.

— Спасибо за совет, мэм, — Стив отрывисто кивнул. — Мне пора.

Эфир был предпоследним, последним — камень души. Ему нужно было выполнить задание и вернуться к друзьям через 5 секунд отсутствия, вот и всё.

— Да, — Фригга вздохнула. — И мне тоже… давно пора идти.

*

— Стивен, сын Сары.

Стив не мог поверить глазам.

— Шмидт, — сказал он враз охрипшим голосом.

— Нет. Больше нет, — отозвался тот. — Ты пришёл вернуть камень? Зачем? Ты мог бы властвовать над живыми и мёртвыми, решать их судьбу.

Стив не ответил. Шмидт всё равно бы не понял, даже если бы он попытался объяснить. Двух людей, которых он хотел бы вернуть, камни не отдали. Для Наташи и Тони его, стивово, “любой ценой” обернулось банальным “ценой жизни”. Они пожертвовали собой ради их победы. А ему предстояло всю жизнь провести с мыслью о том, что он в этом виноват.

Поэтому Стив просто подошёл к самому краю пропасти, на секунду ощутив пьянящее желание сделать ещё шаг вперёд. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом посмотрел вниз. Наташи там не было. На камнях остались только пятна крови.

— Где её тело? — спросил Стив.

— Душа и тело. Всё забирает камень. Всё — цена.

— Ясно.

Стив с размаху зашвырнул камень с обрыва: сверкнула оранжевая вспышка, и он исчез.

— Зря, — сказал Шмидт. 

Стив не стал его слушать, нажал на кнопку и провалился в квантовый мир. И на последнем перекрёстке... свернул не туда.

*

Он оказался посреди Таймс-сквер. Поток туристов не обратил на его появление никакого внимания, продолжив давать указания на всех языках мира, как именно их стоит сфотографировать. На одном из огромных рекламных экранов мелькнул знакомый логотип “Старк Индастрис”, и Стив замер на месте. К горлу подкатила тошнота и стало трудно дышать, потому что вместо Тони в рекламе было фото темноволосой и кареглазой женщины, похожей на повзрослевшую Морган Старк. На вид ей было за тридцать, и если это была Морган, то…

Стив попал ещё дальше в будущее?

Господи.

Он схватил ближайшего человека за плечо.

— Какой сейчас год?

Мужчина в костюме чуть приподнял бровь.

— Приятель, — добродушно сказал он, — употребление наркотиков не доводит до добра. Сегодня второе октября две тысячи восьмого. Ты в США, город Нью-Йорк; стоишь в стрёмном костюме на Таймс-сквер и обдолбан в жопу, а сейчас всего десять утра. Иди домой и проспись.

Мужчина дёрнул рукой, и Стив отпустил его.

Две тысячи восьмой?

Но… почему это две тысячи восьмой?

*

Мир был не его.

Понять, что к чему, Стиву помогла публичная библиотека. К примеру, он выяснил, что о Капитане Америка никто не слышал. И что у Говарда Старка родилась дочь, а не сын. И что Железный человек был, но все думали, что это её телохранитель. И что её звали Таша.

До гипотетической битвы за Нью-Йорк этому миру оставалось четыре года. До первого щелчка Таноса — десять лет. Стив понимал, что выдумывает проблему на ровном месте, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Может, в этом мире Танос умер во младенчестве. Может, прямо в эту минуту ему всадили ножи в сердце Небула и Гамора.

Но если нет… Брюс сказал, что у него было столько времени, сколько он захочет. И Стив решил: была не была, он задержится и поможет. И, если потребуется, убедится, что обе Наташи этого мира — и Старк, и Романофф, — останутся живы и здоровы. Возможно, именно это и имела в виду Фригга.

*

Путешествие на Западное побережье заняло почти месяц. У Стива не было ни денег, ни документов, и чтобы получить первые пришлось подрабатывать там, где не спрашивали вторые.

Но он справился. И, стоя перед знакомым особняком на берегу Океана, с улыбкой подумал, что Тони с любым набором половых признаков оставался Тони. В пользу этого говорил и тот факт, что все камеры наружного наблюдения в едином порыве повернули свои объективы на Стива.

— Кто-то подарил мне на день рождения стриптизёра? — насмешливо спросила Таша Старк, высунувшись из-за двери. 

— Разве он не в конце мая? — уточнил Стив.

Таша пожала плечами.

— Ну мало ли. Ошиблись. Забыли, вспомнили и решили загладить вину. Так что? Станцуешь? У меня для такого случая даже пилон в гараже есть. 

— Я знаю, что Железный человек — это ты, — выпалил Стив. Может, стоило преподнести эту новость как-то по-другому, но он достаточно времени провёл с Тони, чтобы знать — его (или в данном случае её) шуточки вполне могли продолжаться вечно и выйти из-под контроля.

Таша подозрительно прищурилась, растеряв всё веселье. 

— И откуда такие познания? ДЖАРВИС, ну-ка проверь мальчика.

— Информации обо мне нет, — сказал Стив. — Может зайдём в дом?

— Зачем?

— Это будет очень долгий разговор.

*

— Интерпретация множественных миров, ну надо же, — Таша потёрла виски. Они с Тони были очень похожи, прямо как близнецы, и Стиву от этого становилось немного не по себе.

— Ты мне веришь?

— Я держу в руках действующую машину времени, — она фыркнула. — Точнее, машину времени и реальности. Это потрясающе!

— Это ты… версия тебя из моего мира её придумал. Его звали Тони.

— Тони? — переспросила Таша. — О, как мило. Надеюсь, папа Говард из твоего мира был рад.

— Я не…

— Не будем углубляться в эту пропасть, — сказала Таша. — Итак, ты проделал весь этот путь сквозь пространство и время, чтобы… что?

— В моём мире… — Стив сглотнул. — В две тысячи двенадцатом в моём мире мы впервые столкнулись с пришельцами. Они хотели захватить Землю.

— И ты думаешь, что история повторится тут? 

— Я не знаю. Я решил, что останусь и прослежу, чтобы… чтобы всё было в порядке.

— Ну прямо одинокий рейнджер, — Таша закатила глаза. — А ко мне ты пришёл, потому что?

— Знаю, что ты не сможешь стоять в стороне, — твёрдо сказал Стив.

— Серьёзно? — Таша рассмеялась. — Слушай, Стив Роджерс, возможно версия меня из твоего мира и является оголтелым альтруистом, но, боюсь, что у меня сейчас совсем другие проблемы. И есть девяносто девять и девять процентов вероятности, что до две тысячи двенадцатого я просто не доживу. По техническим причинам, — она постучала двумя пальцами по сияющему кружочку света на груди. 

— Ох, — Стив вспомнил. — Отравление палладием. Тебе нужны старые наработки Говарда. Вроде… вроде они были у Ника Фьюри. Если я правильно помню. Честно говоря, Тони никогда особо не распространялся об этом периоде. 

— Ник Фьюри? — спросила Таша, чуть наклонив голову на бок. — В ваше мире он тоже излишне драматичен?

— Да, — Стив кивнул, не испытав при этом ни малейших угрызений совести. 

— Хорошо. Ник Фьюри и его люди в чёрном. Просто супер. Класс. Позвоню ему как-нибудь. На днях.

— Сегодня.

— Ты всегда такой настойчивый? — Таша вскинула брови.

— В зависимости от настроения Тони называл это моим главным достоинством или его главной занозой в заднице… — Стив запнулся. — Недавно я встретил себя из прошлого и понял, что это точно не достоинство. 

Таша рассмеялась.

— Люблю честных людей, — сказала она.

*

Этот мир отличался. Иногда в мелочах, иногда...

Баки родился на десять лет позже и в восемьдесят один год вполне успешно нагонял ужас на сотрудников семейного ресторана. Сэму — всего семнадцать, и он только поступил на стажировку в ЩИТ. 

У Таши были Роуди, Пеппер и Хэппи. Точно такие же, как в мире Стива. Вместо Скотта Человеком-муравьем был Хэнк Пим, а Осой — его жена. 

А ещё мутанты. Их была целая толпа.

Но одно осталось неизменным — Нику Фьюри всё ещё покоя не давала инициатива “Мстители”.

*

— Стив?

Стив жил в бойлерной тренажёрного зала с разрешения его владельца. Взамен ему нужно было убираться, перетаскивать все гантели и штанги на место и периодически разнимать разошедшихся парней.

Увидеть в зале Ташу Старк не ожидал никто, но Хэнк, кажется, до крови прикусил кулак, чтобы не пищать от восторга. За все годы, что он владел этим местом, в него ни разу не ступала нога, одна туфелька на которой покрывала месячную зарплату всего персонала.

— Привет.

— Нужно поговорить. И мне нужен кофе.

— Хэнк, ты не возражаешь? 

— Конечно, нет. Мисс Старк, — он подобострастно кивнул.

— Хэнк, — Таша подмигнула ему, и Стив немного забеспокоился, как бы старика инфаркт не хватил.

— Идём.

Они молчали почти квартал. Таша с любопытством крутила головой по сторонам и даже на мгновение притормозила возле фургончика с уличной едой. Стив просто шёл вперёд. 

В кофейне их появление вызвало локальную панику, и уже через пятнадцать секунд хозяин лично усадил их за столик с лучшим видом. Таша мило улыбалась и хлопала ресницами, и Стив решил бы, что она флиртует, если бы не знал, что это была исключительно манера общения, а не выражение симпатии. 

Кофе перед ними тоже оказалось практически мгновенно.

— Итак, — начала Таша, в один глоток осушив половину чашки.

— Итак? — улыбнулся Стив. Обычно они говорили по телефону, сначала — потому что он единственный знал о личности Железного человека, потом — потому что Таше нравилось жаловаться ему на всех скопом.

— После того случая с бароном Земо Фьюри пытается выесть мне мозг десертной ложечкой. По его мнению, я обладаю волшебным даром ведения переговоров.

— Это скорее Пеппер.

— Вот! — Таша закивала. — И я ему так ответила. Но это не помогло. Итак. Стив Роджерс, не окажешь ли ты нам великую честь, вступив в команду “Мстителей”?

— Нет, — Стив снова улыбнулся. — Мы же уже говорили на эту тему.

— Да, — согласилась она. — Но это было до того, как я узнала, что ты патрулируешь улицы Бруклина в одиночку. И, Номад, серьёзно? Я промолчу про дизайн костюма. Геройство спать спокойно не даёт?

— Да, — Стив развёл руками. — И про “геройство” мы с тобой тоже говорили.

— А ещё я знаю, что ты за мной приглядываешь. В странной и нелогичной манере.

— Мне просто нравится приходить на твои выступления, — Стив решил отрицать это до последнего.

— И обезвреживать людей, которые собираются мне навредить, лишая законного куска хлеба мою службу безопасности, — Таша закатила глаза. — Да, вполне достойное хобби. Ради которого ты прилетел в Кливленд в прошлом месяце.

— Лекция про то, почему в большом адронном коллайдере не получилось то, что вышло у тебя в подвале, была… огонь.

— Но я же упомянула в самом начале, что ребята молодцы и стараются?

— Угу, — Стив кивнул. — В са-а-амом начале.

— Ну, — Таша пожала плечами, — как говорила маман, сама себя не похвалишь… Не переводи тему! Почему “нет”?

— Я уже был в команде “Мстителей”. В моём мире. И мы… у тебя прекрасно получается. Команда сейчас так похожа на… семью. Боюсь, что моё присутствие может это испортить.

— Стив, — Таша чуть нахмурилась. — Так, ладно. Я не буду заставлять тебя насильно и говорить, что думать так глупо и дальше по тексту, но, знаешь, мама всегда говорила кое-что ещё. Что людей должно держать рядом желание быть вместе. Если оно есть, со всем остальным можно справиться. И если ты хочешь в команду… мы будем тебя ждать. Ты нам нравишься. И под “нам” по-большей части я подразумеваю Джен и Бартона, потому что она всё ещё не вышла из стадии восхищения твоей задницей, а он… он — Бартон.

— Ёмко, — согласился Стив.

— Просто подумай. До этого твоего года “х” ещё куча времени. Не обязательно несколько лет сидеть в подвале тренажёрного зала. 

— Я подумаю, — пообещал Стив.

*

Согласиться — было лучшим решением за всю его жизнь. И одновременно — худшим.

— Ты кого-то потерял, — Наташа Романофф не спрашивала, просто утверждала.

— Многих, — не стал скрывать Стив, умолчав о том, что она — другая она — тоже входила в этот длинный список. — А что?

— Иногда ты похож на человека, который одержим идеей-фикс. Добра от этого не будет.

— Личный опыт?

Наташа едва заметно улыбнулась.

— Да. После того, что я делала в своей жизни… у меня был такой период. Мне хотелось возместить нанесённый мною ущерб и всех спасти. Я даже вела список. Две колонки.

— Не помогло?

— Сначала они сравнялись, потом вторая стала становиться всё длиннее, но облегчения это не принесло.

Его Наташа никогда этого не рассказывала. Возможно, она так не делала. Возможно — не думала, что он поймёт.

— Я… случилась катастрофа, и я не смог с ней смириться. И чтобы всё исправить, два моих друга пожертвовали жизнями. Я их втянул.

— Стив, — Наташа вздохнула, — ты, конечно, очень… ответственный. Но у всего есть границы, а сейчас ты ведёшь себя прямо как Таша после очередного коллапса. Вас бы обоих к мозгоправу.

Стив улыбнулся. И перевёл разговор на другую тему.

*

— Вы что, плачете? — с восторгом спросила Таша. — О господи, вы реально ревёте! Джей, скажи, что ты снимаешь это для шантажа.

— Во мне заложены принципы гуманизма, мэм, — отозвался ДЖАРВИС. — И я не склонен добивать лежачего.

Стив и Клинт переглянулись и почти синхронно высморкались в припасённые носовые платочки. Таша уселась на диван между ними. Отобрала попкорн у Клинта, так пронзительно посмотрела Стиву в глаза, что он отдал ей кружку с кофе сам.

— Так что за рыдания над… — она изучила обложку диска, — фильмом про собаку?

— Так. — Клинт встал. — Я во второй раз это не выдержу, а ты ей покажи. Вернусь через полтора часа, чтобы сполна насладиться триумфом.

— Эм… — Таша проводила его взглядом. — Всё так плохо?

— Это же фильм про собаку, — вздохнул Стив. — Без слёз там никак. Но я тоже не готов смотреть его во второй раз.

— Хорошо, посмотрю потом, — легко согласилась Таша. — А пока я покажу тебе лучший сериал всех времён и народов. Там про объединение человечества и идеи гуманизма, так что вам с ДЖАРВИСом понравится.

— Хорошо, — Стив кивнул.

— Только, чур, над декорациями из картонных коробок не ржать, — потребовала Таша. — Главное — сюжет, а не обёртка.

— Согласен, — Стив улыбнулся.

— Джей-Джей, глуши свет и запускай!

*

В его мире такого не случалось.

Стив пытался зажать рану у Таши в животе, а всё вокруг было в крови. Такого не случалось. Такого просто не могло случиться, потому что он не мог её потерять. Не сейчас. Не снова.

— Уберите его, — приказал Пим.

Стива оттащили подальше, и он мог только сидеть, глядя на испачканные в крови руки. Она темнела и застывала. И Стив неожиданно понял, что...

— Жить будет, но надо быстрее доставить её к Хелен. Стив, ты слышишь? — Клинт похлопал его ладонью по щеке. — Идём.

Стив был влюблён в Ташу.

Стив все эти годы был влюблён в Тони.

Господи.

— Сти-и-ив?

— Да. Да, — повторил он. — Идём.

*

— Тебя еда не устраивает, сынок?

Стив подпрыгнул на месте и вскинул голову, уставившись на неслышно подошедшего Баки. Точнее, мистера Барнса этого мира. Стив частенько приходил в его ресторан, но ни разу не решился с ним заговорить. Да и зачем? Всё равно он понятия не имел, кто Стив такой.

— Нет, сэр, — он замотал головой. — Я просто задумался.

Баки смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, а потом отодвинул стул и сел напротив.

— С девчонкой проблемы?

— Не совсем, — Стив на мгновение спрятал в ладонях лицо. — Скоро я буду должен вернуться домой. Это мой… долг. И там мои друзья, они ждут меня. 

— Но ты встретил девушку. И возвращаться уже не хочется? — Баки кивнул.

— Да, — Стив впервые признался в этом вслух. — Но я должен.

— Думаешь, встретишь кого-нибудь получше? — Баки приподнял бровь. В тоне его слов слышалась прекрасно знакомая Стиву насмешка. “Стиви, ты идиот? Иногда мне кажется, что тебе просто нравится получать от всех по первое число”.

— Едва ли.

— Тогда хватай девчонку и веди в мэрию, — строго сказал Баки. — Настоящие друзья поймут.

— Боюсь, не поймёт она, — Стив усмехнулся, представив в лицах картинку “он хватает Ташу и тащит под венец”. 

— В процессе разберётесь, — Баки махнул рукой. — Всё лучше, чем сидеть на жопе ровно и страдать, роняя сопли в мой суп. Иди давай.

Он встал и забрал у Стива из-под носа тарелку.

— Но…

— В следующий раз приходи с ней. Или вообще не приходи.

— Но я…

Баки даже не оглянулся, скрывшись за дверью кухни.

— Простите дедулю, — официантка Кэти оказалась у его столика в мгновение ока и выглядела крайне виноватой. — Они с ба прожили вместе почти шестьдесят лет, она умерла месяц назад, и теперь он страшно злится, если кто-то “упускает свою любовь”.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил её Стив. — Он прав. 

Его Баки поступил бы так же.

*

— Хэ-э-эй! — Таша махнула ему рукой. — Иди сюда и смотри, что я сделала. Когда мы смотрели сериал, меня осенило: почему бы не приблизить блистательный момент создания Звёздного флота? Если использовать двигатель с моим элементов в основе, можно с лёгкостью отправиться в далёкую-далёкую галактику… что из другого канона, ну да ладно. И когда я об этом подумала, я вдруг поняла, как сделать так, чтобы всех людей на борту этого гипотетического корабля не убило космической радиацией! Смотри! — она ткнула пальцем в что-то похожее на прозрачную ткань, — это прошивка корабля. Она всех защитит.

— Это потрясающе, — искренне сказал Стив. 

— Инженеры из НАСА чуть не описались от восторга, когда я им об этом рассказала. И подали мне пару шикарных идей. Ой. Прости, всё время забываю, что обычно люди приходят не чтобы слушать мой трёп. Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Мне нравится тебя слушать. Но ещё я хотел попросить тебя сделать мне щит. 

— Щит? — Таша приподняла бровь. — И меч?

Стив усмехнулся.

— Просто щит. Если можно, из вибраниума и круглый. Как фрисби. 

— А губа у вас не дура, мистер Роджерс, — востилась Таша. — Сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Что-то ещё?

— Да, — Стив сглотнул, собирая смелость в кулак. — Поужинай со мной? Не как обычно, а как… как на свидании.

Таша улыбнулась.

— Хорошо, — легко согласилась она. — А теперь — кыш! У меня куча дел! 

Она вытолкала улыбающегося Стива за дверь. Но вместо того, чтобы закрыть её перед его носом, — поцеловала. И Стив окончательно пропал.

Фригга была права. Здесь он нашёл своё счастье.


End file.
